dc_vs_marvel_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lei Dao
Appearance Personality History Series ''Powers'' *'Psychic Immunity': He has shown to be immune to other telepathic powers. He's mind has been described as inaccessible. *'Lazarus Enhancement': Lei has lived through several attacks thanks to his use of Lazarus Pits which he has used countless times replenishing his aged, injured, or even dead body. As a side effect to numerous exposures to the pits his strength, speed, stamina, agility, and durability has been enhanced. *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Stamina *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Durability *Longevity *'Superhuman Vocal Stamina': He possesses superhuman stamina in his lungs, throat, and vocal cords. *'No Smell': His body doesn't create any scent, making it difficult for one's with superhuman smelling to track him. Abilites *'Master Hand to Hand Combatant/Martial Artist': He is trained in multiple forms of martial arts and is a master of several martial arts. He has used multiple types of fighting styles over the year and is also recognized as the creator of many fighting styles. As a child, he received intensive training by his father, along with several other members of the League of Assassins and multiple tutors. Landing multiple strikes without taking a hit. He killed the henchman by stabbing a knife in his neck when he got grabbed. He proved herself an agile fighter, using his light weight and his flexibility to his advantage. He is an extraordinary hand-to-hand combatant and is a master in multiple unarmed combat techniques. He has been shown fighting such amazingly skilled fighters as Black Wing and Veronica and even defeating them in hand to hand combat. He is proficient in many martial arts originating from China, Thiland, France and Japan. While many of them are unstated, Ninjutsu is the most prominent one. On many occasions he has used multiple combination of different fighting styles that suit the given situation. His most commonly utilized and idiosyncratic style blends Savate, Silat Pattani, Kinomichi, Shaolin Kung Fu, Changquan and Budokan karate with Ninjutsu. *'Master Swordsman: He is a master of Kendo as such he has a great deal of knowledge and experience about the "Way of the Sword". During his training under League of Assassin he was made to master both Ninjutsu and Iaido while allowed him to become an amazing swordsman. He's a deadly swordsman who wields his swords at almost superhuman speed. *'Tactical Analysis': He is a very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander. He possesses the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. He possesses enhanced intuition, pattern solving, information storage and retrieval, and logical and philosophical structuring. *'Genius-Intellect': He can hack into all computer systems without tripping any firewalls or security with ease. He is skilled in electronics and computers, as well as firearms and explosives. He has been known to leave taunting messages that are virtually impossible to trace. He can also go through firewalls and internet security easily and hack into even the toughest networks with ease. He is potentially capable of mastering every worldly subject and capable of adopting concepts completely foreign to his environment. *'Vehicular Driver': He is an effective driver, able to pilot a Jet in high stress and combat situations as well as his own motorcycle at varying degrees of above-average driving situations. He has also shown to drive a truck and once a bull dosser. *'Master Marksmanship': He is an extremely accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting and knife throwing. During his training under the League he practiced throwing shurikens with his eyes closed. *'Master Assassin': He is a master of assassination techniques, espionage methods, covert operations, infiltration methods, escape artistry, marksmanship, and is highly skilled with many bladed weapons (frequently carrying two swords strapped to his back), and a number of other weapons including firearms. He is extremely stealthy and has shown to hold his breath underwater for about 4 minutes at ease. He is an expert pitcher whose accuracy has few rivals. *'Master Archer': He has shown to use a bow effectively by propelling arrows at superhuman levels against his intended target. He can also launch multiple arrows with one shot, or use the bow itself as a melee weapon, such as the string for cutting or the bow as a bludgeoning staff. He can shoot several arrows in moments, he can shoot all arrows with remarkable aim, precision and dexterity. '''Strength Level' Lei Dao's physical strength is supernaturally heightened slightly beyond the natural limitations of the human body. He can lift weights exceeding 1200 lbs although he has to apply a lot of effort. According to databook he can lift up to 1500 lbs at his peak. Paraphernalia Equipment Transportation Notes Trivia